


Till The End Of Our Days

by ArtisanGriffinKane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Kabby smut, Smut, because i needed my own personal bathtub smut, kabby being so in love that it hurts, kabby in s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisanGriffinKane/pseuds/ArtisanGriffinKane
Summary: Abby and Marcus share a bath after the battle in Polis, washing away their guilt, they found their way to each other.Based on the (maybe) bathtub sex scene of the trailer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed my personal fic about this bathtub scene we all are hoping for, so here it is. It's a little smutty, filled with feels...because yes i am emotional. No beta reading, so it's all my fault. Enjoy it!

 

The room is filled with a warm light when he enters it, he doesn't really know who or how, but someone managed to prepare it, someone had cleaned the floor, lit some candles, filled the bathtub with hot water and had left clean clothes on a chair just beside the door.

 

He walks in quietly, closes the door behind him, and starts to take off his clothes, he knows that he needs this, he needs a moment to be alone with himself, with his demons, and he needs to clean his body and his soul from the ashes in which they had fought for days.

 

When he starts to take off his jacket his muscles protest, he hisses in pain, but can't stop now, he needs this more than ever, he needs to think about something else or even nothing, and taking care of his body is the only thing now that he can do without collapsing.

 

When he his completely naked, and his bare feet walks him toward the bathtub, he feels a breeze on his skin, the window must be broken and the chill air of the night is sneaking in, making him feel uncomfortable, too exposed, so he steps inside the hot water. The temperature gap gives him goosebumps, and his muscles tremble for a moment, a shiver starts to run through him, hitting every nerve, all over his skin, so he dives into it, to feel it completely.

 

When the water meets his body, taking him in, his mind for a moment is quiet, and he feel as if he could _cry_ , because even if just for a tiny fragment of time, he is not thinking, and it's a relief. He lets his feet meet the edge of the bathtub, his hands dive in automatically, and when the water hits his wrists he hisses again, the hot temperature against his wounds isn't really pleasant, but he doesn't want to take them out, so he waits, and then when his skin adjusts to it, he can relaxes again his muscles.

 

He lets out a sigh of relief, again he feels nothing else except for the hot and warm sensation of the water, lapping around him quietly, the sound of his body moving and shifting under the surface is relaxing, and the warm light of the candles is making him feel tired, his eyelids feels heavier and he thinks, that maybe, even if just for a moment, he can close them, and give up to the desire to sleep that is taking control of him, blurring his mind.

 

And just when his eyes are closing, and he is losing himself into the moment, a _knock_ on the door startles him. He opens his eyes, trapped in the shock that for a moment overwhelms him, he looks around him, nobody is there, just him. He clears his throat, he doesn't want to go outside again, and face the ghosts of what happened, he wants to stay here, with his trembling body, feeling nothing into this hot water. But another knock says to him that someone needs him, he waits, not sure if his voice is able to form words right now without cracking, he is so tired, then a third knock forces him to say something.

 

“Yes?”

 

He asks, because right now he isn't in the mood to talk more than necessary.

 

“ _Marcus_?”

 

And here it is, _her_ voice, muffled by the closed door, he smiles to himself, because after all they’ve been through, they are still walking onto this unknown path toward each other, with boundaries and limits they are not sure they should cross.

 

“Abby? Come in”

 

He says, because even if he is naked, and they had never share a bathroom like that before, he doesn't care, now this doesn't matter, he wants her to come in, he wants to see her, to ask her how she feels, another time, he wants to do it forever. He left her with Clarke ten minutes ago, when someone had told him that a hot bath was ready for him if he wanted. And he already misses her.

 

The door opens, and a tiny Abby Griffin walks in, she is looking at the floor, adverting her gaze, knowing exactly what she can see of him if she looks up, he smiles to himself, a tired smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

 

“Hey”

 

He whispers, and she looks up for a moment, they share a quiet look, filled with so many unspoken words that is almost overwhelming. He smiles, encouraging her to step closer, to not be afraid of boundaries anymore, he wants to give her everything from now on, he wants to let her in always, he can't do this anymore without her, and she knows that, he knows that she feels the same.

 

“Hey”

 

She says back to him, adverting her gaze again, she is leaning against the door, her hands behind her back, her head bowed to the ground.

 

“Is everything _alright_ Abby?”

 

He asks her, his voice low, he wants to talk to her, but not to force her to do the same, so he asks, but keeps it low, as to say “ _Talk just if you want to_ ”. She nods, shifting her weight on her feet, he can see, even if not perfectly in the dark light of the room, that she is biting her lower lip, and her chin is slightly trembling.

 

_Is she crying?_

 

“Abby?”

 

He says, leaning his weight on the edges of the tub, shifting his position, so now the upper part of his torso is out of the water, the breeze hits him, he shivers, but doesn't move.

 

“Abby?”

 

He asks again, this time louder, she shivers and closes her eyes, shutting the rest of the room out, even hm for a moment, she inhales deeply and then looks at him, tilting her head, a sad smile on her lips.

 

“I am so _tired_ Marcus”

 

She whispers, he looks at her for a long moment, they say nothing, then he leans on his back, as to welcome her in, with him.

 

  
“Come here Abby”

 

He says, his voice is lower and lower, almost a murmur, her expression changes, and now she seems tensed, as if this seems almost _inappropriate_ to her. He smiles shyly.

 

“Is helpful you know? I feel better since I _dived_ here, come and try”

 

He says, keeping his smile on his lips. She keeps looking at him, then shakes her head in disbelief.

 

“You want to take a _bath_ with me?”

 

She asks, blushing a little, bowing her head again, he can't help it and chuckles softly.

 

“Yeah”

 

He says, nodding, she looks up at him again, her eyes are scanning the image in front of her, the tub, the steaming water, him naked inside of it. She is pondering about that, trying to decide if she should or shouldn't do that, he leans deeper into the water, his chin on the surface, his knees emerging from it to make more room for his body.

 

“Are you sure I can fit in there with you?”

 

She asks suddenly, leaning now her shoulder against the door. He looks at her and smiles.

 

“Of course, I can make room for you”

 

He says, smiling.

 

“Ok than”

 

She says, it's an almost inaudible whisper, but he gets her words, because he is staring at her lips, as always. She smiles and then walks toward the chair in front of him. Giving him her back, she starts to unbutton her pants.

 

He keeps his gaze on her, looking at how she moves her arms, how her hair shifts on her back while she starts to drop her pants. His gaze follows her movement, he can't help it, it's as if his eyes are glued to her frame in the dim trembling light of the room.

 

“Don't _peek_ Marcus”

 

She says, her voice is tired but she sounds amused, he chuckles, his voice reverberates into the water.

 

“I'll be good”

 

He says, and she _laughs_ , slightly, without real passion, but she laughs, and it's a sound he needs to hear more often, especially after all the crying and yelling voices that are still echoing in his head. Her pants are on the chair in front of her now, and she is now lifting up over her head the tiny shirt she is wearing, covered with dirt and dust, he follows with his eyes the cotton fabric, and travels his gaze over her now exposed back.

 

Her skin seems creamy, even after everything she had faced, her skin is almost perfectly intact, except for those old scars in the low part of her back, he doesn't want to think about them now, so he shifts his gaze, and stares at her hands, that are unclasping her bra. Is a movement that to him seems complicated, in that weird angle, but to her is just natural, a thing she had done millions of times in her life. When she lowers her hands, and grips her underwear, he decides to give her privacy, at least he wants to giver her that, as to respect that fact that she is exposing herself in front of him, because she can't hide.

 

When she turns around, her arms are trying to cover her intimate parts, one arm is at her side, her hand covering slightly the V between her legs, the other one pressed against her chest, hiding from his view her breasts. He roams his eyes up on her body, his gaze stops on her neck, those dark bruises are staring at him, yelling to him so many things, he can't think about that too much without braking, so he looks up locking his gaze with hers, she smiles shyly.

 

His eyes can't stop their journey all over her body, her long legs, how her muscles are defined under her olive skin, her arms, so tiny and yet so strong, her hands, that are covering and protecting herself from his gaze, but not because she seems afraid of something, but because she seems too shy to show him. And he can't really understand why she should feel that, to him right now, she is the most beautiful creature of the world. He looks up at her, his eyes probably are telling her everything that he is thinking, because she blushes and lowers her gaze one more time. They are adults, and they know perfectly how a human body looks like. But this time is different, they know it, they feel it.

 

Even if they aren't going to have sex, _probably_ , they are still exposing themselves to each other, and this is even more intimate than having sex. They are Abby and Marcus, not two strangers, they know each other since ever somehow, the Ark wasn't exactly so big, and this moment is something they would have never thought about, it's something that just happened, because things had changed, and now they are here, on earth, naked, in the same room, exploring this new path toward each other.

 

She steps closer to the tub, her eyes are now on the surface, that is reflecting the warm lights of the candles around them, she raises her gaze to his face and with a shy smile, walks in. He shifts his position, making room for her body, when her feet are deep into the water, he starts to think about how to move to make her feel comfortable, but she just lowers her body, diving a hand just beside his back, and in a second she is against him.

 

Her legs are trapped between his, her face inches from his own, her chest is pressed against his torso, he can feel the weight of her, and the soft pressure of her breasts on his muscles. She smiles at him, and he smiles back. Then she leans more and her right hand strokes his beard, while her lips meet his.

 

This is their real second kiss, the other one...he tries not to think about it. Her lips are soft and wet, and she feels good, warm and welcoming, is a soft kiss, light and delicate, lips caressing lips, comforting, speaking words of love and reassuring promises of a better time to come. They keep kissing quietly for a little bit, when Abby puts a hand on his chest, pressing a bit, and he shifts so she can rest her head on his chest.

 

When she lowers her head, he starts to caress her hair, and prints a kiss on her head, she sighs.

 

“This feels good”

 

She whispers, and he smiles, the sound of the calm water around them is for a moment the only one echoing in the room.

 

“I told you so”

 

He says, his hand still traveling between her caramelized hair, that seem made of gold covered in that warm light.

 

“You did”

 

She says back, and prints an open mouthed  kiss on his chest. He closes his eyes by instinct, his heart is beating faster, and he is sure she can feel it. She peppers few other kisses on his wet and bare skin, and he starts to feel his blood rushing throughout his body, toward his groin, he can't help it, he is still human after all, and she is...well _Abby_. He feels it when his length begins to harden, and she must feel it too, because she looks at him, with her brown eyes, rich as the spring soil, and her lips turns into a slight grin.

 

“Sorry”

 

He whispers, because it feels like the only thing he can say, but she shakes her head, and lowers her gaze for a moment, staring at her index finger that now is drawing eights on his skin.

 

“Don't be, it means you're _alive_ ”

 

She says, her voice is trembling, he can hear that, and she is not looking up at him, as to hide from him her eyes, now filled with tears. He lifts up her chin and she is forced to look him in the eyes.

 

“I am, and you are too, and Clarke is just at the end of the hallway, we're alive Abby”

 

He says, his dark eyes diving into hers, trying to make her really feel his words, trying to make her feel how alive they still are. She looks at him saying nothing for a long moment, then nods, and wipes away few tears that now are rolling down her cheeks, Marcus stops her, holding her hand, and leans in.

 

When his lips meet her cheek he tastes the _salty_ flavor of her sadness, the _bittersweet_ of her pain, the _acrid_ of her own guilt. He kisses them away, cleaning her from those feelings, trying to comfort her, to take her with him into a moment they can share together, feeling alive, and nothing more.

 

“ _We're alive_ ”

 

He whispers against her skin, and feels her sobbing quietly, she's trying to nod, but her body is also melting under his lips, and she isn't resisting anymore, she is giving up to him, and so he keeps kissing her. Her forehead, softening her worried wrinkles, her nose, making her blush and giggle, her chin, forcing her to raise her head a bit, exposing her neck to him. And so he kisses her there too, and when his lips meet her pulse point, she lets out a sound that he had never heard before, it's a moan, a moan that escaped Abby Griffin's lips and his body reacts to it, his blood rushing again toward his groin, making him harder, and bigger.

 

She feels it, and her hands are inside of his hair in a moment, their body are responding to each other, without really paying attention to their minds, shutting out every other thought, leading them on the road they want them to be. His heart is pounding in his chest, his blood is hot and his eyes are shut, his mind quiet. So he keeps kissing her, he tastes her shoulders, that are wet but still salty, and her skin is so soft he needs to suck and to bite it a little, to feel the consistency of it between his teeth.

 

When he bites her, she moans deeply, a low sounds that comes right from her throat, and his stomach turns upside-down, his hands grips her waist under the water, and she lets him guide her over him, then is her turn to make him react, and so she starts to kiss his neck, her lips are mapping his skin, and her tongue follows, cleaning away the tension, making him shiver.

 

His hands are out of his control now, touching every inch of her soft warm skin under the water, it isn't crystal clear anymore as when he had entered it, because is washing away their dirt, and their own guilt, they must wash away everything tonight, and starts all over again, from the beginning.

 

When her hands grips his hair, tilting his head, exposing his neck to her now hungry mouth, he moans, is a low and deep sound that escapes his throat, and at that she starts to open her legs, forcing him to move his own higher, out of the surface. He is kissing her shoulders when she bites his ear, and at that he stops her, withdrawing a little, looking her in the eyes. She frowns for a second, searching in his eyes the answers to the questions she is not asking him, he waits a moment and then leans forward, and kisses her.

 

This time the kiss is passionate, slow but hot, hungry mouths against each other, lips parting and tongues dancing, discovering, they want to feel, that's what is happening, and they know this without saying it. And so they start to _feel_. When his teeth bite her lips she moans, when hers bite his own, he growls.

 

They aren't so hard on each other, but they are welcoming the little pain with pleasure, because being alive means even _feeling_ _pain_ , but not just that. It means even _feeling_ _pleasure_ , being able to give it and to take it. So that's why he decides to slip his hand between her thighs, finding her intimate part, her pulsing and hot core, when his fingers brushes against it, even if the water weakens the feelings, she shivers.

 

Because after the City of Light, every slight touch, every movement, has four times the power, and what she could feel before, now is almost overwhelming. So he goes further, and his index finger strokes her clit, and her nerves reacts, forming goosebumps on her skin, his groin grows harder between his legs.

 

They know this isn't the best way to do it, this isn't the best moment, or the most comfortable place, but they are alive now, and they want to feel alive _till the end of their days_. And so when Abby shifts her position, emerging a little from the water, exposing her breasts to the chill air, making her nipples react, his mouth find its way toward them, and he kisses her there, biting tenderly, licking, mapping, tasting.

 

“ _Marcus_...”

 

It's a feeble whisper filled with passion, that makes him shiver again, his hands grip her waist with more strength, she is now leaning her head back, her hands caressing his hair, her breasts inside of his mouth, her knees supporting her weight under the water, pressed against his groin. When she raises his chin with her fingers, and looks him in the eyes, an unspoken question is shimmering into them, and he says nothing, but pushes her down, guiding her on top of him.

 

When he feels, with the tip of his length, her entrance, already welcoming him in, he looks at her, and she looks at him, they know they are stepping over the boundaries they had build around them for a long time, he knows he is going to make love for the first time in his life, because this isn't sex, this is more, and he knows it, in his stomach, in his veins, in his beating heart. And she knows she is going to make love with another man, the only one, after Jake, and this step that seemed so hard at the beginning, when her nights were cold and dark, now seems as the most easy and natural thing to do, she wants to have him like that, in her arms, she wants to feel him like that, in this hot water, in this world that is falling apart around them.

 

And so she smiles, and he smiles back, taking a strand of her wet hair in his fingers, putting it behind her ear, leaning further, until their foreheads meet and she closes the gap between their bodies. The water creates no friction between them, and so he sinks into her in one fluid movement, and when his length meets her hot core, pushing against her inner walls, her muscles already contracting around him, he says the only thing he can think of.

 

“ _I love you Abby_ ”

 

His whisper echoes around them, his eyes are closed, hers are closed too, but at his words they both open them, and look at each other, she says nothing for a long moment, and stops her movements, and then she presses herself against him, her lips crashing on his mouth, she is slow but passionate, every kiss is a long dance of lips and tongue, taking him in, sucking the breath out of his lungs, and giving him a new wave of pleasure.

 

“I. Love. You. Marcus.”

 

She whispers, with her smoky voice, one word after every slow kiss. Her body follows her lips, with every kiss, she goes up, almost withdrawing completely, and then down, taking him deeper inside, the water is sneaking between their bodies, mapping their muscles, caressing their skins, circling their shapes. She takes her tongue out of his mouth, her teeth trapping is lower lip, and her waist goes up, she dives her tongue inside again, her lips sucking where her teeth were before, and her waist goes down, making him feel every corner of her hot center around him.

 

It's a slow dance, that gives both of them so much pleasure, without rushing things, giving them the time to enjoy each other, taking the right time.

 

“We're _alive_ ”

 

She says, her words muffled against his lips, he deepens the kiss this time, taking her head with a hand, pressing her better against him.

 

“We are Abby”

 

He groans in her throat, and she moans, resting her hands on his shoulders. When they both starts to feel the waves of pleasure building inside of them, they follow the same rhythm toward the edge. She starts to go faster, keeping the movements deep and intense, her mouth still on his, and his hands grabs her ass, without thinking, moving her buttocks at the same pace of her waist, increasing the pleasure, making her feel all at the same time.

 

“You're so _beautiful_ ”

 

He whispers, because it's the only thing he can think of when he pushes deeper inside of her before she can go back down, and she gasps against his mouth, her breath so hot on his wet skin, and his hands squeeze her buttocks. She chuckles, when he pushes another time, guiding her toward the edge at his rhythm, deciding how they will end this together. She lets him, not fighting back, following his pace, her waist founds his rhythm this time, and they press into each other with a powerful strength.

 

He is so deeply inside of her, that he feels as if he can lost himself into her, and he could do that, he could lost himself in this moment, right inside of her, and not coming back, ever again. She is breathing frantically, her body trembling, her nerves shocking her with waves of pleasure, that are building inside of her, stronger with every thrust of him.

 

“We're _alive_ ”

 

He whispers again, warning her with the sound of his voice how close he is, his blood is almost burning inside of his veins, his groin pulsing faster inside of her, he feels the need to thrust harder and deeper, and she welcomes in every thrust, without withdrawing, but granting him better access.

 

“We are, _yes_ ”

 

She whispers back, and with that she gives him the hint of where she is, right with him, on the same path, at the same pace. So he thrusts deeper, faster, and stronger. She gasps, and moans, kissing him again and again, her waist follows him, her body trembling and shivering, her inner muscles contracting at every new thrust, without stopping, without control.

 

“Yes. _Alive_.”

 

She moans in his lips, never stopping her movements, they are so deeply into each other that don't see the water overflowing from the tub and falling on the floor.

 

“Alive”

 

He groans, his hands pressed hard on her back, pushing her closer toward him, guiding her in that frantic run toward the edge.

 

“Marcus”

 

Another moan, and at the sound of his name again from her lips, muffled and filled with arousal, he takes her head in his hands, and forces her to look at him. She holds his gaze, her pupils dilated, her lips swollen from the kisses, she is so beautiful and so erotic with her messes and wet hair, with that look that is so deep and intense that he can feel it sinking into him, going directly to his heart, that he can't hold it anymore, and when his lips starts to form an “O” of pure bliss, she raises her eyebrows, and follows him over the edge.

 

“I love you”

“I love you”

 

They say in unison, keep looking into each other eyes, their bodies trembling under the strength of their orgasms, her legs trapping his body under the water, her inner muscles tightening around him as to never let him go again. His hands on her back, keeping her still on him, her breasts against his chest. The wave hits them, and overwhelms them both, letting them out of breath, filled with emotions that they had almost forgot about.

 

Forehead against forehead, they smile, cheeks flushed, muscles starting to relax under the weight of their climax, eyes closing following the blissful feeling that is overwhelming them.

 

They look at each other and share a long slow kiss, tasting each other another time, leaving another bit of themselves into their souls, marking them as a _we_. Abby leans and rests her head on his chest, Marcus starts to caress her back, his hand going out and into the water slowly, that water that isn't hot anymore but just warm, comfortable, inviting.

 

“We are gonna be _fine_ , right?”

 

She asks all of a sudden, Marcus thinks about it, looking down at her, she is facing the edges of the tub, caressing his skin with her fingers. He knows she isn't naive, and is already thinking of what they will have to face this time, and he doesn't know what will happen, or how they will face the incoming future, he can't promise her that everything will be alright, and she could never believe him, so he doesn't do that, but he says the only thing he is sure of.

 

“We're going to be _together_ , _alive_ , _till the end of our days_ ”

 

He says it feeling every word in his veins, his heart beats faster, following his words, believing in them. Then Abby smiles and kisses his chest another time.

 

“ _Till the end of our days_ , it's a promise?”

 

She asks him, looking him in the eyes, her naked body covered under the shimmering water, her hair plastered on her bare shoulders and her neck, she seems so fragile in this moment, so tiny, this strong woman seems just a little girl, with so many doubts about her future, about the future of all of them. He feels the need to protect her from everything, even if he knows he can't, he knows he will try to do that, to keep her safe, and he knows she will do just the same.

 

“It is Abby, it's my promise to you, that I will never leave you again, I will be by your side, whatever will happen, _we're in this together_ ”

 

She smiles with watery eyes, nods and presses another kiss on his chest, then she looks up again.

 

“ _Together_.”

 

She whispers, and then leans again on him, using his solid torso as a pillow, she closes her eyes, and Marcus keeps cradling her with his body, into the warm water, until she falls asleep. But before she get lost into her dreamless sleep, she whispers one last thing, warming his skin, and his heart.

 

“ _I love you_ ”

 

He smiles, and wipes away a silent tear, that without warning is rolling down his cheek.

 

“ _I love you too_ ”

 

And the night drags them away, in a room with warm lights, a bathtub filled with love, and two beating hearts, sleeping side by side, _till the end of their days_.

 

 


End file.
